


An Apple A Day

by oneamazingpsychopath



Category: In a Heartbeat (Animated Short)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I took their hearts and made them people, M/M, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/oneamazingpsychopath
Summary: Sherwin likes the regular who comes in everyday and buys a mocha and an overpriced apple.(I NEED FANFIC FOR THIS SHIP SO HERE WE ARE)((Also I may have personified Sherwin and Jonathan's heart as characters called Sean and Jean respectively))(((why am i like this)))





	An Apple A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic ever... also this is unedited so whoops.   
> Tumblr: oneamazingpsychopath

Everyday. Everyday the same boy came into the shop. Everyday Sherwin peeked out from behind the door blocking the back of the shop from view to watch his best friend Sean make the man his coffee. It was the same everyday; the boy with the styled hair came in at around 8 A.M. to order a mocha and buy a ridiculously overpriced apple.   
"You know Sher, you're never going to get anywhere by hiding in the back every time he walks in." Sean teased as he floated by with a wide smile, carrying an empty tray to the back of the shop.   
"Shut up... he would never like me like that..." Running a hand through his bright curls, Sherwin looked down and sighed, focusing on not spilling coffee everywhere, as he was prone to whenever thinking of his.....crush. Crush. The word was so dumb it made him feel like a middle school girl.  
Sean pouted at him and whined in the back of his throat, "But Sher...."  
"No." The redhead shook his head at his friend, "Now go put on your apron and get back to work."   
Sean saluted with a pout before brightening up at the light jingle of the bell hanging above the door. "Ooh Sher-!!"  
"Nope!" Sherwin jumped into the back earning a weird look from some the patrons at the front of the line.   
Bouncing on his toes and spending every few seconds opening the door and peering through it as slowly, slowly the other customers received their coffee and trickled out the door leaving the boy with the perfectly styled hair and kind, intelligent eyes. Sean was eagerly talking to the boy, glancing back at Sherwin every other moment. Following Sean's gaze he caught sight of Sherwin, the redhead turned pink and fell back from the door in a panic. Of course his clumsiness only made the situation worse as a resounding crash echoed through the shop as Sherwin knocked over a bag of coffee beans causing a tragic chain of events in which empty trays, a box of sugar packets, and wooden coffee stirrers fell to the floor and over him in a heap. After a moment Sean ran in, “What happened?!”  
“He saw me! He probably thinks I’m super creepy or weird! What if he thinks I’m one of those people who get locked away in a basement and has never talked to anyone before?” Sherwin panicked, tugging at his curls.   
Sean sighed and shook his head at his best friend, “Oh come on! He doesn’t think that! And his name is Jonathan. He tells me everyday for his coffee order, which you would know if you went out and talked to him!” Grasping the blushing boy’s wrist he dragged him up from the ground. “Now go and talk to him! I had to come check on you and make sure you hadn’t hit your head and died! Go finish making him coffee!” Sean smiled so broadly it split his face and violently shoved Sherwin through the swing door with strength that was disproportionate to his small and frankly adorable size.   
Momentum caused Sherwin to nearly smack his forehead right into Jonathan’s, “O-oh God I’m so sorry! U-uh S-sean, Sean is the- the other worker” Sherwin blushed and stuttered his freckles popping out even more as he helplessly gestured back towards the closed door where, quite unashamedly; Sean was peeking out and watching his best friend and his crush.   
Jonathan slowly nodded, not sure how react to the stuttering boy who was hastily making his mocha with practiced ease.   
Sherwin winced as a bit of hot espresso spilled onto his fingers and his shaking hands barely managed to make a passable leaf on top of the foam. Carefully he handed it over to Jonathan, gasping lowly under his breath when the tips of their fingers brushed.   
“S-Sorry about the wait!”   
The redhead rubbed his cheek against his shoulder and adjusted his apron, fiddling with the long ties.   
Jonathan nodded once and offered him a half smile, “Thanks,” he leaned down slightly, squinting as he read his nametag, “Sherwin.”  
Blushing a bright red, Sherwin could only gape at him and nod hastily.  
-  
“He’s cute.”  
Jean tilted his head at Jonathan as he walked in. “Oh?”  
Jonathan nodded and sipped his coffee, a light pink tinting his cheeks as he thought about the boy who made it. “The barista that Sean always talks about.”  
Jean made a vague gesture, silently telling the other boy to elaborate.   
“There was a problem in the back and the other barista, Sherwin, his name is Sherwin, came out and he was really cute. He has the curliest hair and so many freckles.” Jonathan gushed before biting his apple and smiling widely.   
Jean smirked, “Are you going to ask him out?”   
“I don’t want to scare him, he might not even be into guys…” Jonathan looked down and tapped his book against his thigh. “I think I might try to talk to him the next time I can....”  
-  
The opportunity didn’t come. Everyday it was Sean at the counter, everyday he brightly smiled and chattered on, talking about Sherwin and gesturing towards the back with his hands. Occasionally Jonathan could catch a glimpse of hazel eyes shyly peeking around the red edge of the door. He wished he could find a way to talk to the redhead without seeming creepy, maybe he had scared the shy barista away. He started to stay longer at the cafe, taking the time to read and patiently wait for the end of Sherwin’s break so he was forced to come out and serve the customers in line. Burying his head in his books Jonathan surreptitiously glanced at the cute redhead over the top of the pages.   
Sherwin didn’t know what to do, he kept seeing Jonathan more and more which was equal parts good and bad. Good because, well the obvious, during the lulls in customers he was able to sneakily stare and smile at the quiet boy sipping his coffee. Bad because it made him flustered, he found himself blushing randomly and being even clumsier than usual. And there was the added problem of Sean who was now constantly trying to shove the pair together with peppy smiles. He had taken to forcing Sherwin to clean tables near Jonathan hoping he would fall into the other boy’s lap. Every time Sean attempted to get them together, Sherwin managed to avoid falling into his schemes.  
-  
Glancing at the clock Sherwin frowned, it was nearly 9 and Jonathan hadn’t even come in today. He had already taken his break already so now he had no excuse to run and hide so he could avoid embarrassing himself even more. The bell above the door jingled and Sherwin jumped as Jonathan entered the cafe somehow looking more handsome than usual. Frantically glancing around the counter Sherwin got up, “We’re out of apples! I’ll be back!”   
The redhead started out the back door and all Sean could do is shake his head sadly.   
Jonathan frowned and looked down, “He really doesn’t like me huh?”  
Sean pouted before shaking his head with a broad smile, bouncing so the pink ties on his apron fluttered behind him. “Actually he’s getting apples just for you! I bet if you wait he’ll be back soon!”   
Jonathan glanced towards the door, “Ok I can wait for him to get back…” He went to sit down at what had slowly become his table over the weeks.   
A few minutes later Sherwin came into the shop holding a carton of apples, he blushed seeing Jonathan sitting and reading, blushing he averted his eyes and promptly smacked his hip right into the table, causing him to drop the box with a resounding smack.  
“Ow! O-oh God I’m so sorry!” Sherwin stuttered and lowered his eyes to look at the bright red skin of the apples which was currently matching his cheeks.   
Jonathan stood up with a gentle, sheepish smile, “Don’t worry about it.”  
The redhead looked up at him and smiled weakly as the pair started to pick up the apples. “T-thanks… he-here you should at least take one of the apples for free for helping me…”   
Jonathan picked up one of the least bruised ones and tossed it into the air before catching it quickly. “Thank you, for the apple and for getting them for me, er at least that’s what your friend said.” His cheeks had steadily started to become darker and darker. “ um would you like to maybe go out sometime? As a repayment for the apple of course.”


End file.
